Do You Believe In Rebirth?
by Fang-girl
Summary: Discontinued basically Ranma and Akane gets ressurected in another world
1. Prologue

Do You Believe in Rebirth?  
  
By: Fang-girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted characters! I own the made-up characters! No stealing without my permission!  
  
Prologue  
  
Everywhere was destruction. Tokyo was burning while people were killed. The angry monster destroyed everything that was in sight. Ranma and the others tried their best to annihilate the creature, but it was too powerful.  
  
'Come on!'  
  
People ran away from the desolate city and some ran to their deaths. It seemed like there was no hope. The skies were roaring with thunder and no sunlight reached the earth.  
  
'HIYAH!'  
  
Each of the team attacked the gigantic monster with all their might, but was deflected immediately.  
  
'AKANE!'  
  
The monster was angry with these pesky humans. It grabbed a huge blade and swung it towards Akane.  
  
'NO!'  
  
GRRSHW  
  
Blood splattered everywhere. They gushed down the wound as everyone stared in shock..  
  
'R. Ranma!'  
  
Akane gasped in shock. She held her breath until she was completely in denial. Ranma fell to the ground and breathed slowly as he lost more and more blood by the second.  
  
'No. no. NO!'  
  
Akane crawled towards the lethally injured boy and put her hands on his shoulders. Ranma coughed up blood as he grew paler.  
  
'Ak.ane. I.' He never got to finish his sentence. His eyes were glassy and his body was still. The blood kept on gushing out as it created a puddle. Akane's tears streaked down her cheeks as she tried to shake him awake. She forgot all about the creature as she bit her lower lip. She shook in shock and anger as she stared at the dead boy. She lost her will to fight.  
  
The monster once again swung the mighty sword and sliced Akane. She didn't scream. She wanted this to happen. Her heart was ripped to shreds as the sword was lifted out of her heart. Akane smiled and fell by the boy. She grabbed his hand with the last of her strength and died. 


	2. The Prophecy

Do You Believe in Rebirth?  
  
By: Fang-girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the characters that are not copyrighted!!!!  
  
Chapter One The Prophecy  
  
The body shook and twitched as eyes stared. The other creatures knew that the body was getting conscious and they fled.  
  
'Uuuuh.' Ranma opened his eyes. He slowly stood up and stared at the unfamiliar land around him. He fell down again and crawled backwards. He tripped and fell on another body. He took a look at it and gasped.  
  
'Akane.'  
  
Ranma looked at himself to see that he was still in his chinese clothes, but there were no blood stains. In fact it was like normal. He was breathing and alive. But how could that be?  
  
He took a blow from the lethal sword.  
  
Then he remembered dying in Tokyo. Then that must mean that.  
  
'Akane!'  
  
Ranma ran to the unconscious girl and shook her. She was breathing. She looked so innocent that Ranma couldn't help, but to shed one tear.  
  
TING  
  
His tear splashed on Akane's cheek. She then twitched. Her eyes opened slowly as her vision got clearer. She could see Ranma.  
  
'Ranma?' Akane asked softly. Ranma nodded his head as he shook in happiness. Akane slowly moved and sat up. Her hair blew a bit in the wind as the land around her had nothing, but grass and mist. She also remembered taking a hit from the monster's sword. Amazingly she was alive. or maybe this is the afterlife.  
  
Ranma helped Akane up as they gazed around the land, hoping for another familiar face.  
  
'Do you know where we are?' Akane asked. Ranma sadly shook his head as he turned towards her. He shook in fright as he gathered his courage to ask.  
  
'Did you. You didn't. In Tokyo. After what I did?' Ranma stuttered. Akane gazed into his eyes and smiled sweetly. She nodded as Ranma turned pale. Although Ranma was very sad that she died with him. he was also relieved that he wasn't the only person in this mysterious land.  
  
Akane grabbed Ranma's hand. Ranma blushed as she pulled him to a direction.  
  
'No use just standing here.' Akane giggled. Ranma blushed even more. The mist that surrounded them lifted bit by bit as they ran faster and faster. After a while Akane saw a blurry vision of a village. It was kind of like an ancient chinese one.  
  
'Wonder where this is.' Ranma muttered as the towns people gasped and pointed at the two. Akane took no notice and kept on running. She slowed down to a stop in front of an inn and walked inside. The elderly man smiled and greeted them formally.  
  
'Greetings visitors.' He welcomed. Akane walked up to him and took a deep breath.  
  
'What is this village called?' Akane asked. The elderly man smiled kindly and walked closer.  
  
'You young 'uns aren't from around here, eh? Probably from a distant country from judging your clothes. This is Potoss. The ancient village of beginnings.' The old man explained. Ranma and Akane just stood there. They were shocked.  
  
'Uh. um. You wouldn't happen to know what this country is called. would you?' Ranma asked. The old man nodded.  
  
'This is the country of Kanahn!' the man said proudly. Akane and Ranma was silent. None said a word until Ranma spoke.  
  
'See. uh. Do you know a "distant" country known as Japan. would you?' Ranma asked. The elderly man pondered for a while until he came up with an answer.  
  
'I know only the surrounding countries. I have heard many others, but none that gets close to. er. Jahpon.' the man said truthfully. Ranma turned to stone.  
  
'Eh. heh heh.' Akane laughed uncomfortably and pushed Ranma aside.  
  
'Yes dear?' the man asked.  
  
'Um. Do you know what. uh. planet we're on?' Akane asked. The old man was shocked.  
  
'My goodness! For someone who lives in a distant country should at least know the planet's name!' the man exclaimed. Akane regretted asking that question.  
  
'Uh. um. no! It's not that! I um. Where we come from we call this planet Chikyuu. We just want to know your point of view.' Akane quickly said.  
  
'Alright. We call this planet of ours, Shireikai.' The man said kindly. This time Akane turned to stone.  
  
'Shi. Reikai.' she stuttered. The old man laughed heartily.  
  
'Don't worry. I was just pulling your leg there. Well. We don't really have a name for this planet. Though some nickname this country Ten.' The man laughed. Akane growled, but held her anger inside.  
  
Ranma, behind Akane, heard every word and gasped.  
  
Ten.  
  
'Ten. Sky?' Ranma asked softly. Akane gasped, too. The elderly man walked out from behind the counter and closer to the girl.  
  
'Now. Since we asked enough questions why not sleep in my inn. On the house.' The man said. Since he said it in great sincerity the two had no choice, but to sleep. They were greatly tired from all this excitement.  
  
~~Next Morning~~  
  
Is it really true?  
  
Must be!  
  
They don't look too different.  
  
OH MY GOD!  
  
Ranma opened his eyes to see a crowd of people around him.  
  
'YIPES!'  
  
His cry awoke Akane also, which made her cranky. She threw her pillow at him.  
  
'Itai.' Ranma groaned. Suddenly Akane cried out loud, too. Ranma muttered under his breath as Akane covered herself with the blanket.  
  
'WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!' Akane screamed. All of a sudden the crowd moved aside to make a path. A much older person than the inn older walked slowly towards the two in bed.  
  
'I am the priest of this town of Potoss! We welcome you to this village oh masters!' the priest greeted in a gruff voice. Akane and Ranma's eyes nearly poked out.  
  
'M-masters?!' they shouted in shock. The priest nodded.  
  
'You are on the planet of Gaia! The prophecy was true!' the priest exclaimed in a loud voice.  
  
'W-what prophecy?' Akane asked. The priest cleared his throat and told the tale.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In another planet  
  
In another galaxy In another universe.  
  
A war is raging on The ancient creature Destroys one planet after another The planet Gaia is to blame For they created this weapon This monster This Shinigami! We are a holy planet But a dark force created the monster It thrives on the deaths of others It destroys for its own entertainment  
  
Four holy mages sought to destroy the monstrosity And came up with a plan The deaths of two special people Shall complete it It is their duty to protect their planet Everything is now on their shoulders Though it is a burden Death has its own reward  
  
Travel everywhere on the planet Gaia And learn many new things When they are ready They return to a familiar place  
  
With their new strength We wish that they succeed For many who come here In search of the power Fails and pays the price Of their world!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Though you may think that is the prophecy, but it is just the common legend! Now I shall recite the actual prophecy.  
  
* Ranma and Akane sweatdrop *  
  
~~***~~~  
  
After a thousand  
  
Vessels that come Two true humans Visit this planet They are ignorant To their destiny But will learn Very quickly  
  
One shall have two forms And can change at will The other shall be strong And is trustworthy They are both stubborn But are incredible fighters As for now their world Is in grave danger They shall have enough Time to learn and Defeat the monster That the dark force created!  
  
A/N: I'm DONE!!! WHOO-HOO! I might have been a bit morbid in the prologue, but I gotta do somethin! I SUCK at legends and all those other stuff so don't complain! Rhyming doesn't help, cause it makes it sound stupider. Anywayz just a hint. the monster isn't a flying space craft or some mutant robot! Please Review! Tank u! 


End file.
